


Not Just A Dream

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just A Dream

        Rain droplets splashing on her little house remind her of scurrying goblin feet and a dream she wishes had been more than what it was. The wind beating at her rafters makes her remember the frantic beats of a determined owl's wings, but it is the lightning that truly takes her away to another time. She sees the beauty, danger, and excitement in it and wonders what could have happened if her dream hadn't been just a dream and she could have let the Goblin King love her.

        "Ah, Sarah, it wasn't just a dream." But she never hears him.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
